080614-BalishAceniaNSFW
02:09 LL: how long are you staying in Balish's room, for what purpose 02:09 LL: All his cabinets are locked, there's only the file on his desk 02:09 LL: Which appears to be a file on "Dani Malloy" 02:10 GT: Probably just to monitor his reactions and see what action he is taking against the group. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:10 GT: Though that is of interest. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:10 GT: Oh look Juvy records. supposedly exponged. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:10 GT: :P Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:11 LL: It appears Balish has signed an order to assassinate her before she can be picked up. 02:11 LL: That's definitely never going to come up again 02:11 GT: Welllllll as far as acenia knows, eddy was the one on the list. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:11 GT: unless that was retconned Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:11 LL: No, Eddy was listed... 02:12 LL: SO this is just some random half-troll 02:12 GT: If acenia moves to take pictures of the order with her smartphone, will it negate the effects of the ghost gourd? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:12 LL: Yes. 02:12 GT: well, its the same last name. i can roll notice for that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:12 LL: I'll give it to you 02:12 LL: you notice it's the same last name 02:12 LL: You also remember the list just listed it as "Malloy" 02:12 LL: by last names 02:12 LL: not first names 02:12 GT: ah... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:13 GT: so, acenia would be worried. of the "two" that are necessary if libby is correct, we don't know who is Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:13 LL: You hear footsteps in the hallway outside. 02:13 GT: shoot. uh. how long would it take to spend another fate point Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:13 LL: You can do it right now 02:14 LL: if you want to keep hiding 02:14 GT: im going to take the pictures and then remove myself from the scene again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:14 LL: okay 02:14 LL: The door opens, And Balish enters, a file under his arm. He seems pretty upset. 02:14 GT: does any movement negate the power, btw? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:15 GT: or just interactions with objects Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:15 LL: Any action other than observation 02:15 GT: ok Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:15 GT: im observing the hell out of this Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:15 GT: and ooc incredibly glad i took this power. thanks GeTe~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:16 LL: Balish sits down at his desk, and opens a drawer, pulling out a bottle of alcohol and a shot glass. 02:16 GT: ✫(◝ō_ō◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:17 LL: He pours himself a shot, and knocks it back, before opening the file and rubbing his temple. 02:33 GT: Acenia is trying to read the file, but thinks to herself that his awful decisions may not be helped any by that alcohol. 02:36 LL: The file seems to list items missing from the armory, along with notations of when the cameras went out, in what order. It notes that they believe this was a cooperative operation by the players. 02:37 GT: That's not untrue, she thinks to herself. 02:39 LL: At the bottom of the page is a handwritten note recommending escalation of the agenda, to prevent losing control of the players. 02:40 GT: Acenia rolls her eyes. Right. Sure, that's what that's for. It seems Commander Balish is still under the impression that the world may not be ending. 02:42 LL: Balish does another shot. 02:43 LL: He closes the file, and puts it in his desk, then turns on the security footage from the night before. 02:44 LL: "Armory." He grumbles, and the footage focuses on the armory. For a long time, nothign happens, then the cameras start going out, one by one. 02:44 GT: On one hand, Acenia could reveal herself and attempt to speak with Commander Balish. However, she's... not the most personable of persons... On the other hand, she's a bit powerless to do anything otherwise. Even the whole group of future players seems like they couldn't actually take Balish on. 02:44 GT: She waits for a sign. 02:44 LL: "Go back 2 minutes, play back at half speed." 02:44 LL: The video starts again, moving much more slowly. 02:45 LL: Inside one of the grates, you see a momentary flash, before the camera goes out. Two other cameras pick up a blurry object heading for the camera. 02:46 GT: Acenia puffs out her cheeks. GREAT. Well, we're only kids after all... 02:47 LL: Balish grins. "Got you now." 02:47 LL: Balish opens another drawer in his desk. 02:48 GT: Acenia thinks for a moment. A devious thought. Startling the commander my result in some injury to herself... However, his actions will not go unnoticed by the Condesce, and perhaps... perhaps his treachery can be brought to light and stopped before it starts. 02:48 GT: may* 02:49 LL: He pulls out a small black device, and hits a button. Another screen pops up, showing Merrow's room. 02:49 GT: She cringes. 02:50 LL: Balish takes out his mobile, and begins speaking. "Security, I've activated the video feed on the suit. Record it. We're bringing them all in." 02:50 LL: You see someone shift on the bed, and realize Merrow is in there, asleep. 02:51 GT: Acenia places her hand on Commander Balish's shoulder, "Please don't do this." 02:52 LL: Commander Balish slams his hand onto the desk and snaps his head in your direction. "So you're in on it too... I should have known." 02:53 GT: "It's a task assigned from the other side." 02:54 LL: He grins. "You think I give a damn, little girl?" 02:54 LL: He reaches under his desk, and presses a button. The door to his office locks. 02:55 GT: "I know you don't. Do you think your friends will be happy in a world where the people who created us... these... troublemakers... are Gods?" 02:56 LL: "My friends aren't going to survive. What do I care what they think?" 02:56 LL: He seems amused. 02:57 GT: "Then why are you doing this?" 02:57 GT: "If you don't care." 02:58 GT: Not sure if Acenia is crafty enough to send the pictures she took to Merrow behind her back or something. 02:58 GT: On her old phone, not the YLIP. 02:58 GT: Or to Miloko 02:58 GT: flip a coin 02:59 LL: WHat's her stealth 02:59 LL: "Why should I tell you? You're just a mutant." 03:05 GT: +0 03:06 LL: He sees you attempt to use your phone, and grabs your arm. "Give it here, girl." 03:10 GT: Acenia does not let go of the phone. She's stil trying to send it 03:13 LL: Balish pulls Acenia closer by her arm, tightening his grip. He reaches for the phone. 03:15 LL: You manage to hit send, just before he plucks the phone fro your hand, and tosses it across the room. 03:51 GT: "... One favor." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:53 LL: "What kind of favor?" He giggles. 03:54 GT: "One to be determined at a later date... With one revision available to me, but the final say to you." 03:54 GT: I just have to make sure he dies somehow before that. Yep... 03:56 LL: He drags the knife down your cheek to your neck. "No." 03:56 GT: "Make a suggestion?" She squeaks. 03:57 LL: "What do you value most, in all the world. And don't lie to me girl, I'll know if you lie." 03:58 GT: "Magic." She says quickly. These are the honest words of a naive girl. 03:59 LL: "Magic is fake as shit. Next." 03:59 GT: She looks a bit hurt by that. 04:00 GT: "Lily. She's the only other person who knows anything about the culture we're from." This isn't an entire truth, but there is some to it. 04:01 LL: He grins. "All right. I'll give you a choice. You, or Lily." 04:01 GT: "What am I choosing?" 04:02 LL: "Just choose." 04:03 GT: "M..myself?" She stammers. 04:04 LL: He grins. "Very well. You can be my new kismesis, and I'll let you walk out of here alive." 04:05 GT: Acenia's eyes grow wide. Intertwined Trees, if this is anything like Darmok's relationship with Thiago... You should invest in some bandages. 04:07 GT: "I don't think those were the terms." 04:08 LL: "So you'd rather die?" He pokes your arm with the tip of the knife, drawing blood. 04:10 GT: She inhales sharply. "N...no... This is not in exchange for my life... but in exchange for their punishment. You don't punish them or mention it to them at all." 04:13 LL: "So, I don't punish them, but then what do I do with you when I'm done?" He drags the tip of his knife down your arm. 04:14 GT: "S-stop!" She squirms, trying to keep the knife from being in contact with her arm. 04:15 LL: He licks his lips. "Why should I? If you're my kismesis now, you'd better get used to this." 04:16 GT: She attempts to kick him. Anywhere really. Would be great if she could kick him in the bulge though. 04:18 LL: You connect with his shin, but he doesn't even blink. "I like it when they fight back. So tell me, now that the matter of your friends is settled up, what are you going to offer me for your life when this is over." 04:19 GT: "Does it really matter what I offer?" She tries again. The pain is getting to be a bit much for her and she starts tearing up. 04:21 LL: "Yes. It does. You might come up with something that interests me. If I can get more than one afternoon of fun out of you, for example." 04:21 GT: Is her other arm free by any chance? 04:22 LL: I'll flip a coin. Call heads or tails 04:22 GT: tails 04:22 GT: for free 04:22 LL: Sorry, heads. 04:23 GT: S'cool 04:23 GT: ALL HAIL THE D2 04:25 GT: Acenia struggles a bit more, Maybe she can bite him. "Let go!" She'll try to bite him. 04:27 LL: He lets you bite his arm, and inhales sharply. "Mmm, you're good at this." 04:31 GT: "And you're disgusting! Kismessitude with someone the age of your own son!" 04:32 LL: Balish brings the dagger down to her leg, sliding it up towards the hem of her dress. "Then it will be that more perverse when you beg for it, no?" 04:34 GT: "I don't want it!" she tries to get out of the reach of the dagger. 04:36 LL: "So you'd rather I did this to Lily? To Merrow?" He grins. "Someone's going to pay for last night." 04:37 GT: "No! Not to them!" She tries to knee him, since her foot couldn't reach. 04:39 LL: You bring your knee up, and hit him in the inner thigh, very close to his bulge. His face purples a little bit, but you weren't careful, and you feel a deep cut in your thigh from the knife. Your phone lights up, and plays the little tinkling bell sound that means a text from Merrow. Balish grins. "I didn't realize you were so eager to get to it, Acenia." 04:43 GT: "I-I-I do not!" Oh no. You didn't even think about that. Things are going a little too fast in your head as you stand here with a dagger in your thigh, making deals with the Troll Devil, waiting for death... And then your father's words decide to show up in your mind. This is not how you wanted things to go. You wanted Merrow! The jingling sound snaps you back and you foolishly turn your attention 04:43 GT: to the phone on the far side of the room. 04:45 LL: Balish slides the knife further up, then pulls it out, cutting a rather high slit in your skirt, exposing a bleeding gash in your thigh. 04:45 LL: He pulls you close for a kiss. 04:46 GT: She resists! "Are you that desperate?" 04:46 LL: "No, but you are. Unless you want Merrow to be the one bent over my desk." 04:47 LL: "I'm a patient man, Acenia, but I thought we'd made a deal." 04:48 GT: "I didn't think you'd want to reap the benefits immediately?!?" She struggles to move in the direction of the phone. 04:49 LL: He keeps you pinned in place, bending you backwards over the desk. "What else would I want? It's not like I plan to keep you alive to see dinner." 04:50 GT: "Then what is the point of establishing that Kismessitude?" She shrieks in confusion. 04:50 LL: "To give you the option of saving yourself by coming back for more." 04:51 LL: He brings the knife closer again, and starts cutting on your thigh. 04:51 GT: "You know it's an obvious an-.. swer then." She winces. 04:52 LL: He grins. "I still want you to say it, Acenia. I want you to beg." 04:54 GT: She stops herself before she can say "make me." That would have been a mistake. "You think you're worth begging for? Even Commander Heston won't do that." 04:55 LL: "Oh but she did, and so will you." He kisses her neck. 04:55 GT: Acenia tries to headbutt him off of her. 04:55 LL: ((physique 6 bb)) 04:56 GT: (( only 3. still trying it )) 04:56 LL: You hit his head, and a bit of his blood wells up in his nose. "So fiesty. Breaking you will be fun." 04:57 GT: "I will make it as awful for you as possible." She tries to kick him again, perhaps the position on the desk will work to her advantage. 04:58 LL: You connect, and he winces, letting go of your hand, but allows himself to collapse on top of you. He giggles. 04:59 GT: Hands free! She tries to get out from under him to see the message that Merrow sent. 05:01 LL: He bites your neck, drawing blood. 05:02 GT: Can strife specibi still be randomly pulled out? 05:03 LL: ((sure)) 05:04 GT: She pulls her broom out and beats him over the head with it! 05:04 GT: +2 strife 05:04 GT: (( seriously where is AA lmao )) 05:05 LL: He counters it by digging the knife into your thigh again. "Beg." 05:07 GT: Acenia grinds her teeth and brings the broom down on his head one more time. "I'm not that easy!" ------- ((Now in the Memo)) CAA: "AGGARO, IF YOU ARE IN THERE, OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: Balish rolls his eyes and whispers "Tell him to go away, that you're with your kismesis, or I'll consider our deal forfeit." CAA: (( I assume I didn't hear that. )) CLL: ((nope)) CGT: "WHAT?!?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: ((you heard that)) CLL: "SHE'S BUSY." CGT: (( incredulous what is incredulous )) CAA: "WE HAVE INFORMATION RELATED TO THE ARMORY BREAK-IN LAST NIGHT. IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR WITHIN THE NEXT MINUTE, WE WILL REPORT EVERYTHING WE KNOW....AND WE MEAN *EVERYTHING*....TO THE CONDESCE. AND TO THE HUMAN ROYALTY AS WELL." CAA: "AND WHAT THE HELL, WHY NOT JUST REPORT IT TO THE WHOLE BASE WHILE WE'RE AT IT?" CLL: "Enjoy yourself, boy. Meanwhile, I'm busy with my kismesis." CGT: She is having luck beating him with the broom. One more time! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "OH CHUCKLER. YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE SITUATION YOU'RE IN." CAA: "A SAD LITTLE KING ON A SAD LITTLE HILL, WE BELIEVE DARMOK SAID? IT DESCRIBES YOU SO WELL." CLL: Balish hisses in Acenia's ear. "If you don't stop this instant, our deal is void, and I'll start the punishments. With him." He digs the knife into your hip again. CAA: "DID YOU KNOW THERE'S A VERSION OF YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, CHUCKLER? OUR REAL FATHER, ACTUALLY. A FACT FOR WHICH WE ARE SUPREMELY GRATEFUL. WE ARE TOLD HE WAS THE MOST HONORABLE TROLL WHO EVER LIVED. WHEREAS YOU ARE APPARENTLY ONE OF THE MOST LOATHSOME CREATURES IN ANY UNIVERSE." CAA: "A COWARDLY WRETCH WHO GAVE IN TO HIS DARKER INSTINCTS. AND COULDN'T EVEN KEEP HESTON SATISFIED. THAT MUST BE SUPREMELY EMBARRASSING FOR YOU, GIVEN HOW AFFECTIONATE SHE IS WITH PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE ELSE ON EITHER PLANET." CAA: "WHO BOTCHES UP A MATESPRITSHIP LIKE THAT? YOUR INCOMPETENCE MUST BE UNIMAGINABLE." CGT: She squeaks in pain, but manages to say, quietly, "If you leave him out of this, we can continue at another time." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: He grins. "You have forty -five minutes." He stands wiping off his blade. ((Time is now 5:15)) CLL: Balish presses a button, and the door to his office unlocks. CLL: Merrow hears a loud click CAA: Merrow opens the door and throws it wide as violently as he's capable. CAA: "WELL AT LEAST YOU STILL HAVE THE COURAGE TO FACE US OPENLY THEN." CLL: Balish is sitting in his chair, with Acenia splayed out on his desk. Her dress has been slit open, and numerous cuts appear on her revealed thigh, including a <3<. CAA: Merrow's eyes narrow in fury. CLL: "I didn't realize that you were so jealous of your matesprites kismesis. CGT: Acenia does not look terribly amused... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "HESTON WILL BE SO DISAPPOINTED. WE BELIEVE SHE HAD BEEN CONSIDERING PURSUING YOU BLACK, CHUCKLER." CLL: "She's human. Humans don't do black." CAA: "YOU MUST KNOW BY NOW HOW HOPELESS THE IDEA OF GETTING HER BACK IN YOUR RED QUADRANT IS." CLL: He shrugs. "I am sure I can find someone else." CAA: "WE ARE ABSOLUTELY SURE YOU CANNOT." CLL: Smirking, Balish lifts his knife to his mouth and licks away some of Acenia's blood. "So to what do I owe this exceedingly rude interruption?" CGT: Acenia tries to get off of the desk. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE WISHED TO SPEAK TO OUR BETROTHED. AND WE HAD REASON TO BELIEVE SHE WAS WITH YOU." CLL: "Yes. She is. We're supposed to be finally consummating our black relationship. Isn't that right, Acenia?" He gives her a pointed look. CGT: "Personally I would like to work on my Red Relationship." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "IS THIS TRUE, ACENIA? BALISH, ON THE LAND OF VIXENS AND BABY OIL?" CAA: Merrow hopes that Acenia has figured out Darmok's way of speaking well enough to know what he's doing. CLL: He grips his knife a little tighter. "We have a deal, Acenia, that you agreed to. You're my kismesis, and I wont punish the others for that stunt they pulled last night." CGT: Acenia nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "It's part of a deal." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "You are all spared... " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "AH. I SEE. THE SAD LITTLE KING CAN'T GET A KISMESIS WITHOUT BLACKMAIL. WE SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED." CLL: Balish rolls his eyes. "And the pathetic little prince can't get a matesprite with a betrothal. Now get out." CAA: "AND WHAT IF WE WISH TO MAKE A DEAL IN ACENIA'S PLACE?" CGT: She looks down at her new wound and feels its a little too late. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Balish shrugs. "It'd better be interesting, to get my attention. CGT: "Don't." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow looks at Acenia in surprise. "WHAT? WHY WOULDN'T I?" CGT: "Because this arrangement doesn't create as many problems as yours would. What if the Condesce were to know of the arrangement you intend to make?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "AND YOU THINK SCARLET WOULDN'T BE CAPABLE OF CAUSING JUST AS MANY PROBLEMS?" CGT: "None that affect him currently. But I'm sure someone this desperate will enjoy getting all of that punishment at once." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "BESIDES....WE DON'T *WANT* YOU TO SUFFER THIS. HE IS NOT WORTHY OF YOUR TRUE HATE." CGT: "I still have 30 minutes." She turns to Balish. "I will return with more information or you can come find me, but I'm using my time the way *I* want." She picks up her phone and heads toward the door. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "30 MINUTES UNTIL WHAT?" CLL: Balish laughs. "Thirty-two. See you then." CGT: Acenia almost audibly growls. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Merrow, can we talk?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: You hear him set an alarm on his mobile. "I'll be waiting." CAA: "ABSOLUTELY, ACENIA. AGGARO--THERE WILL COME A RECKONING FOR ALL OF THIS." CAA: He doesn't bother to nod to Balish as he leaves, following Acenia. CGT: Acenia goes to the infirmary for bandages. Goddamn. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Balish's laugh follows you down the hall.